RH0DES' need
by Wheeler 197
Summary: Ace Rhodes picks Rockport City to test his new ride ,the M3 GTR. But when razor messes with his car in a race for pinks, shit gets real...
1. Chapter 1

"dear Raymond, its been awhile since my last letter, turns out that BMW doesn't appreciate you stealing a one of a kind car from their museum. I've redesigned the car from the supra as well as the original design- she looks awesome. I added a twin-turbo system taking her upto almost 600bhp. 0-60mph in 2.9 sec. unfortunately, the turbo's (and some interior work) has put on an extra 300ibs (2700ibs now) still pretty light I'd say). we're close now Raymond, just a little more cash and I can go back. 5 years have passed and each day was worse than the last. I've decided to go to Rockport I hear the street racing scenes pretty good there, maybe get on the blacklist I also wanna test out the new car I feel that I should just make the last of the cash in bayview but I'd rather check Rockport out. I should get going, the ferry has docked and I don't wanna waste any time

yours truly,

Ace Rhodes


	2. Cross the cop

January 2009

It was an ordinary day in Rockport city. I drove into the city through a bridge. I was feeling anxious. Who knew what lay ahead? I'll admit the weather was pretty crappy and dull but there was something about this city that spoke to me, I would'nt mind staying here for a while. A red RX-8 rushes past me whey over the speed limit. Out of instincts i downshift to see if he wanted a race. I caught upto the car but to my suprise, it was a girl, she had was tanned and had light brown hair. she smiled and sped up as did I. We were heading through what looked like a chinatown. I pulled away by pushing the throttle fully. I turned around to look at the girl and just as I turn around a black and white corvette blocked my path. I slammed the brakes avoiding t-boning it by inches. the car was definitley a cop car, no doubt about. The window rolls down and I see a middle-aged woman in the passenger seat and and a man in the driver. the man was of african descent with short black hair and a trimmed beard , he wore wore a white formal T. The woman was white with black nearly reaching her shouldersand was wearing black . As they both got out of his car, i moved my hand to the gearstick which was a ball with a flaming skull painted on it. I look at him through my window, "nice day eh officer" i say, playing dumb. But all he does is chuckle . They both inspect the car, admiring its design. he walked upto my window, whistles an shows his badge "oh man, did you pick the wrong street to run on" "i dont know whaty your talking about officer" He was on to me but I decided to carry on with the charade with a smartass look ony my face. He admires th interior of the car before saying " this, this is a nice car, gauges, shifter, wheel, is this all for show or is there something else i should know about?" before I can talk the woman says, id like to take a little peek, under the hood" I reply by saying, " I don't blame ya". "good idea" the pig replied."let me tell you whats about to happen. We're gonna take your car, tear it apart and see if its street legali" " Really" I rev the engine, challenging the cop. pissed off, he says "ya know what, get a record out here" "looks like your racing days are over" " yeah don't bet your life on it" " the cop completley ignores what i say and replies "let me let you in on a little secret, street racing in Rockport is finished. I've got a beautiful little suprise that's gonna tear you guys from the inside out" he opens the door " now get out of the car. All i do is stare at him signaling him that he's gonna have to do better. just before I get the hell out of there, the police scanner rings informing that all units are to assist in a pursuit. He.. looks... pissed... he slams my door shut, he thinks for a second about what to say "next time.. you won't be so lucky" thanks to my smirk, he slowly takes out his car key puts it to my face before scratching my car from te back of my door to the end of it. i stare at him still keeping a smile on my face. " you son of a bitch" i say as I chuckle " nice pinstripe" he puls a J-turn and drives away and I do the same in an opposite direction.

*sorry this chapter took so long I was originally going to write this story from memory but then bought the game on ebay and was waiting then I could not findout how to write the next chapter, i will be writing MW carbon and other nfs stories that i thought would be cool.

until next.


	3. Chapter 3

january 2009

I've been in Rockport for two days and haven't found a single race yet, I scout downtown in search of a race but with no luck, i turn a corner and see a nice looking yellow Supra with red and black vinyls and a custom bodykit pulled a U-turn and followed me. the car caught up and in the interior was a dumbass looking to get smoked. We pulled upto a traffic light and he sent me the route on my GPS. We rev our engine's, I frequently tap my pedal whereas he holds his down. I hope he will let go at the end or this will be too ! He didn't let go of the throttle therefore i rocket away, leaving him in the dust. The road was quite wide but was full with soft bends in it. Oh the sound of the car. As soon as I shift to fourth i feel like I'm on the highway to hell. We entered a short tunnel. I check my GPS and see that there's a hard right. "ok, ok I got this, I got this" I reassured myself. "NOW". I pull the handbrake and beautifully drift around the corner leaving heavy treadmarks and tons of smoke .I quickly downshift to maintain a high r. I look in the mirror and see that he took the corner pretty well. After a small turn there was a wide hairpin coming up. "alright" I tap the brake leading me into a minor drift around the corner. we head onto the freeway. I push the NOS button on my steering wheel boosting me to 150MPH. The other guy did the same but with both bottles so he was starting to catch up. he got ahead by a few inches, but that lead was shortlived as there was a 90*. We drift around a corner, neck and neck. there were a few twists and turn. after that there was a straight stretch in which he started to take the lead. There was a tollbooth we both narrowly missed. he was ahead by at least one legnth. lucky for me, I overtook him in a hair pin. Just as we exited the hairpin, we entered an industrial area. After a small turn its neck and neck. i shift down and the car started to enter the redline "come on, COME ON" I pull ahead just before the fnish at 140. we both slow down at the docks. I see a crew, two girls around four guys and cars ranging from a cheap fourth gen eclipse to an high-end SLR . He gets out of his car and goes upto what looks like the leader, he was slightly short, around 5'6, was pretty pale with black hair and brown eyes in black vest and jeans and had heavy tatoos on his shoulders. "What did I tell you?" "He shattered me Razor, I coudn't-" "shut up". alright, 'Razor' your a pretty big asshole. "another bolt on wonderboy lookin' to get smoked, why don't we save you the grief, peel those parts right off". Before I could reply, I heard a female voice shout "bolt on or not, that ride is hot". I coudnt believe it... It was the same girl I raced a few days ago. she walked up to my window " faster than anything here". Razor was staring and so was the japanese guy next to him but razor signaled him to back off. " you obviously don't know your cars sweetheart" she replied by saying " I know your ride doesn't stand a chance" he chuckles "my sixty-footer quarter-mile! what ever you wanna throw on the table smokes anything here including this punk-gasket car" "yeah this punk gasket car won the 2002 le mans and is driven by the guy who stole from the BMW museum, your out of your leauge bro" I reply there was big commotion in the back of "so where's your punk money?" she challenged " five grand, FIVE GRAND says my boy will smoke this clown" "what does your boy have to do with this" she asked " I ain't racin this nobody and i takin orders from some chick who just rolled onto the scene" " this here's the 15th guy on the blacklist you got a lotta rep to earn before you get to run with him" said the ghetto boy " thanks for the update" She said sarcastically. I couldn't help but snigger. Razor seemed to get a little annoyed " are we doin' this not" she asks. Razor simply clicks his finger and the japanese guy comes up "I got him" "how about we make it ten grand?" she asks. " oh you wanna amp this up? let's do it right" Razor pulls out his phone "yeah give me the police, we got a couple of guys about to street race near the shipyard. you better send the cops right away, maybe an ambulance" with that he dissconnected the call and everyone started to get out of there " yeah your 'boy's' probably gonna need one" I reply "when he's done with you.. i never wanna see your face again" with that he taps my door and leaves. "hey I'm Mia Townsend" " Ace Rhodes" "the guy you just raced was Ronnie and your goin' up against Bull. oh and that cop, try to avoid him, sergeant Cross, best cop in all of Rockport. I'll be waiting at the finishline" "OK thanks for the help Mia, I appreciate it" she smiles " no problem"


	4. bullshit

January 2009

Bull was already at the startline, revvng the engine of his Mercedes-McLaren SLR. Stock, black and a light red window tint. The old rivalry, beemer vs merc. Personaly I prefer BMW, more sporty. I pull up beside him. One of the girls in Razor's crew was the race starter. She points at Bull, he nods, she then turned to me, I simply kept the throttle down for a second. She slowly waves her hand up... GO! I get the early lead due to my lighter car and better traction. There was a hairpin coming up. I upshift. We both decided to play it smart and don't driftv around the corner. It was followed by another turn which was driven around. After that there was a turn onto the highway. "hard right... now" I shift down and tap the brake pedal leading into a drift. Bull slowed down, increasing my lead. "Oh yeah". I see a cop ford crown vic car. " yeah I think have those racers, vehicles in silver and blue M3 and and black Mercedes". I heard over the radio. we were going at 135. I easily catch up to the cop and wave at him, shortly before clipping him, and at the speed we were going at, he went flying over onto the oncoming lanes before getting smashed by other cars. "OK... that was a little overkill, gotta tone it down a notch."

Bull's car was catching up as it has at least another 75bhp than my car. We were still on the highway so I pushed my NOS button leaving him in the dust. 160. "Uh I'm unable to keep up with the suspect. Breaking off pursuit ". I upshifted at 170. bull had definitely used nitrous because he was catching up fast. Luckily we had take a left turn of the freeway- which i drifted off. We entered downtown Rockport. Bull started to catch up to me very slowly but I could tell he was. " come at me" I say to myself. unfortunately by the time he did there was yet another hard right. We both drift around the corner, side by side. "home stretch bro." Bull was gaining the lead ."bullshit". I downshift to 3rd, Bull hit the nos. it was neck and neck... I didn't have anymore NOS since I used the other one in the last race. "all on luck now". I was in the lead but only by about a few inches and i had to shift to fourth and i could tell Bull had to as well. "fuck it, no risk no reward." I decide to powershift. "BOO YA" the shift was succesfull. bull wasn't taking that chance and shifted normaly giving me the lead right before the finish.

After a few minutes everyone in Razor's crew disapeared and I was just at the finish leaning on the fenders of my car. Mia was on the the phone talking to someone and looked a bit concerned, i decided not to interfere. after five minutes, she came to me."Hey lets go for a little ride" she said. "sure, not much else we can do" I reply.

30 minutes later

The silver BMW and red mazda RX-8 are running from a black and white corvette right behind them and a shitloada' cops. The beemer drifts around a truck, smashing a few parking meters. They drift around a corner, the Beemer was shinig like a diamond. The vette's flashing light's go off. "If this is your idea of a good time then we'll be getting along just fine" I said through the radio to Mia. she chuckles back. We drift into a tunnel and I start to pull away due to my higher bhp. I could heard someone use nitrous and it was actualy the Vette We exit the tunnel onto the freeway. "Alright watch this". I point my eyes to a truck with a cargo before ramming it with the side of my car. The cargo (cars) fell all over the cops and even Mia narrowly escaped and after the trucker lost control, the cargo carrier detacthed from the truck and the truck flipped, only a rhino, a ford crown vic and the vette remained. "all units requesting, backup". We drift off the freeway and enter an industrial area of Rockport."split up" Mia suggested. We entered a warehouse of a kind. Sending empty boxes flying. Crosswas right next to Mia and another right next to me. All of a sudden, Cross slammed the brakes , cutting off Mia and simealtaneously, the Ford try to do it to me but I got out due to me having a much superior car than him."shit"Mia said, I could hear the fear she was feeling."Alright, that's it". I Slam the brakes and pull a U-turn and come to a halt. I rev the engine "bring it pigs". I launch the car creating massive wheelspin. "alright I got some thing for you guys". I upshift and hit the nos putting the car into a shortlived wheelie. A cop brings his car to a halt horizontaly, trying to make a roadblock. I shift to the left, aiming at the trunk of his car."sayanora bitch". I plough right through his car sending him airbourne. It shook me a bit but I recovered in moments, the same could not be said about the cop. My car was minorly damaged as my front bumper was reinforced with titanium. I see another car heading right towards me, with no intention of stopping. " alright let's see whatcha' got" I downshift, racking up the RPM as my speed went down after the collision.I stared at him, I could tell he was shitting himself. time was runningout for him, I had a mental knowlege stamped into my head, you don't move, he will. we were getting closer... He panicked, screamed and pulled aside, a second later and the results could have been fatal, he crashed into a pillar and smoke emerged from he engine. I look at the other side of the warehouse and saw Mia getting out of her car with her hands above her head and cross and his assistant there as well. I turn the wheel, heading towards them. I lean over to the passenger side, reaching for the door handle."Alright gotta time this right otherwise I'll be spending the rest of the week getting that blood smell outta this car". I was meters away from them. "here we go". I pull the e-brake and start drifting around the shat himself and ducked. after i did this twice I came to halt and opened the passenger door and shouted"GET IN" Mia jumped in to my car and I launched instantly, leaving huge treadmarks. C ross shot us but lucky for us he was a crap shooter. I looked in the mirror and saw the mess I'd made and the RX-8 that was abandoned with the door left open. "we'll get her back, don't worry" I say to Mia without looking at her." I need a place to hide though, a set of new tires, nos bottles, and a new front bumper, with a paintjob". "I know a guy" she replied. " I'll drop you home".

_notes from Rhodes_

_sorry this chapter took so long guys, I was really busy with school and homework (that I'm too lazy to do) but there was a ton of other stuff as well but the next chapter will be up alot sooner_

_P.S_

_ignore any spelling mistakes, I'm currently on wordpad which is a free version but will get word soon_


End file.
